


Experimentation

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Humour, M/M, Multi, Ten Characters Meme, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid suggests a threesome. Vincent agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

Cid stared at the large Turk standing in the middle of their living room with an expression that was somewhere between horror and astonishment. It was an expression that had Vincent inwardly smirking; he was careful not to let any trace of his amusement show on his own face.

“Uh, excuse me, Rude, I just need to have a word with Vince. In private.” With that, the pilot grabbed Vincent's arm, and dragged him into the bedroom, shutting the door before hissing, “Are you crazy?”

Vincent frowned. “You said that if I agreed to a threesome, I could choose the third person.”

“Yeah, but I was still picturing a hot blonde chick or something. Hell, even just a hot blond, 'cos I know you're tight with Cloud. I wasn't thinking that you'd be bringing back him!”

“Rude is a very attractive man,” Vincent defended, “although admittedly not blond. As he doesn't actually have any hair, that would probably be irrelevant. And you never mentioned a preference for hair colour. Besides, it was my choice, so it should be _my_ preference that matters.”

“And your preference is _that_?”

Vincent's eyes narrowed. “It seems to me, Cid, that you really don't want to be making me question my taste in bed-partners. Besides, I do like him. He's good looking, doesn't talk much, and he's... big.”

Cid's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He spluttered so hard that Vincent thought he was going to break something.

Finally, he calmed down. “Look, I've been thinking, and maybe this wasn't such a great idea,” he admitted. “I mean, yeah, a threesome would be hot, but I'm not sure I want to go sharing you with just anyone.”

It was, Vincent acknowledged, a nice save. And didn't require any mention of the fact that it had just occurred to Cid that he might not be the only one on top - or even on top at all.

There was a long pause, in which Cid stared at him a little anxiously.

“Very well,” he finally said. “I will go let Rude know about the change in plans.”

He walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door carefully behind him with Cid still on the other side. He gestured towards the front door, and Rude obligingly followed.

When they were outside of hearing distance, he spoke. “Tifa likes Junonese cuisine. You have a booking for two at La Farge on the twentieth. 7.30 pm.”

“She'll be there?” Rude asked.

“As I said, she likes Junonese cuisine. She appears willing to tolerate your company for the privilege of eating it. Anything beyond that is up to you.”

Rude nodded, satisfied. “It worked, then?”

Vincent dipped his head in affirmation. He waited until Rude was gone before allowing himself to smile.

It would be a long time before Cid tried even thinking about having a threesome again.


End file.
